Donald and Douglas
Donald and Douglas (originally known by their numbers, 57646 and 57647, respectively) are twin Scottish mixed-traffic engines. Bio in the Television Series Donald and Douglas work together all the time, but they sometimes have a falling out. This was proven when the two crashed into Trevor's hay cart. Donald accused Douglas of pushing him into the cart while Douglas accused Donald of pulling him. The twins refused speak to each other. When Duck needed help in the shunting yards, Donald took the opportunity to get away from Douglas. Things started to go wrong, and eventually Donald wasn't looking where he was going and crash through some buffers into a ditch. Duck convinced Douglas to help his twin and the two made up. Later, Castle Loch was to be reopened by Lord Callan, so Donald and Douglas took some equipment up to the castle. The two argued whether or not the monster inside the lake existed or not. Unfortunately for the twins, a landslide occurs and the two became stranded. The Fat Controller promised help, but soon night came. The twins saw a shape moving towards them on the causeway. Donald and Douglas were petrified until they realised it was only Harvey who had come to help. Soon, the twins got their equipment to the castle on time and Lord Callan called them Really Useful engines. In the eleventh season, some points were jammed and Gordon was sent to pick up the engineer to fix the points, but instead picked up the carpenter. Gordon reversed to Abbey hoping to collect the engineer, but Douglas was in the way. Gordon decided that Douglas should go to Wellsworth and Donald to go to Maron to collect the engineer, and Donald bring to engineer to Douglas, and Douglas bring him back to Gordon. The plan was carried out and the points were fixed; Gordon thanked the twins for helping him. Afterwards, Harvey was sent to help the twins after a tree had been knocked down. Thomas, however, misunderstood the situation and accidentally sent Harvey the wrong way. Thomas was proud of himself for being so helpful until he saw that Donald and Douglas were stuck and needed Harvey's help. He found Harvey and gave him the correct directions needed to help the twins. Thanks to Thomas and Harvey, the line was cleared and the twins were on their way. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, they helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line, delivering most of the heavy construction materials. When Douglas went over the unstable track bed that hides the tunnel into Calles Cavern it began to crack, and the workmen only just stopped Donald from going over it. The twins witnessed Rocky liftingThe Pirate Ship out of the cavern, and helped deliver it to Arlesburgh Harbour. They later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. Persona Donald and Douglas are Scottish twin engines. Donald is numbered 9 and Douglas 10. They are practical and level-minded, but, despite their maturity, they enjoy playing practical jokes and have been known to impersonate one another in the past. When they arrived on Sodor, they caused the Fat Controller confusion, as only one engine had been expected. The twins' numbers allegedly slipped off on the way and neither could recall them; a ploy to prevent one of them losing their twin to scrap. Namely, it was Douglas who had not been expected. His salvation from the scrap-heap may have contributed towards his decision to later aid Oliver in his own daring escape from scrap. Donald and Douglas are very able workers, strong performers, and handle any task well. They are fully capable of being firm with the other big engines, such as Gordon and Henry, and even the troublesome trucks know better than to try their tricks on them. They are both used to harsh winter conditions too. Coupled back to back, with a coach between their tenders, they are very capable of patrolling the lines, clearing them of the snow. The twins both pull their weight on the Main Line and both Duck and Edward's branch lines. They can enjoy a joke with any engine. They are happy to act as the brawn of the Fat Controller's steam-driven goods haulers. Between the two, Donald tends to be the charming, witty joker whereas Douglas is the smart, quick-thinker, calmer-natured one of the pair. Both display a keen sense of wit and the pair usually get to have the last laugh, more often taking the moral high ground. But that does not mean they will not be just a little bit smug about it when a deserving engine meets their comeuppance. Donald and Douglas hate to be parted from each other, but, like most twins, they often have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. They do, however, love playing practical jokes on the other engines, and they use to impersonate one another. They were fitted with nameplates to specifically end this element of their humour. Donald and Douglas used to also have a strong dislike of diesels. But over time their dislike for diesels has softened and they appeared to have grown accustomed to their diesel companions. Basis Donald and Douglas are both based on the Caledonian Railway "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0's. Livery According to the Railway Series, Donald and Douglas were painted black from construction and arrived on Sodor in the BR's black goods livery with red-and-white lining on their tenders. They remained as such (with the addition of numbers on their tenders) until it was decided that both engines could stay, at which point they requested to be repainted in the NWR's blue livery with red-and-yellow lining. They apparently like the colour, as it reminds them of the Caledonian Railway, where many of their shedmates carried a similar shade of blue. In the Railway Series, they carry two builder's plates on the sides of their cabs. In the Television Series, the twins arrived in BR black and have remained in this livery ever since. Appearences * [[Season 12|'Series 12']] - Saved You! * [[Season 20|'Series 20']] - Toby's New Friend (cameo) and Love Me Tender * [[Season 21|'Series 21']] - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (cameo) and Emily in the Middle * [[Season 22|'Series 22']] - Counting on Nia (stock footage cameo) * [[Season 24|'Series 24']] - Marvellous Machinery and Untitled Donald and Douglas Episode Specials: * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor (cameo) * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors Donald: * Joe Mills (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US; twentieth series onwards) * Yūki Satō (Japan; second - seventh seasons) * Kyousei Tsukui (Japan; eleventh season onwards) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Fred Meijer (The Netherlands; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Ricardo Bautista (Latin America; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) Douglas: * Joe Mills (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; second - seventh seasons) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Thomas and the Special Letter) * Kyousei Tsukui (Japan; eleventh season onwards) * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Fred Meijer (The Netherlands; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Latin America; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) Trivia * The Reverend W. Awdry only made a model of Donald for his model railway; there never was a Douglas model. The model is currently on display at the Narrow Gauge Museum in Tywyn. * According to the magazines, Donald and Douglas' drivers are related. * In one illustration of Branch Line Engines, Donald had a nameplate above his face. * Donald and Douglas' television series models are currently on display in Japan. Both of their eye mechanisms are broken and as a quick fix the model museum painted eyes for them. * In the My Thomas Story Library series, the twins were painted blue following their being allowed to stay, just as they were in the Railway Series. * The twins' original numbers are an in-joke. The 812 Class numbers only went up to 57645. * In the Railway Series, Donald and Douglas are nicknamed "The Caledonian Twins". In the television series, they are nicknamed "The Scottish Twins". This is because they originated from the Caledonian Railway, in Scotland. * Donald and Douglas' models did not have any watertanks on their tenders. However, this was present on their large scale models. * For some reason when the twins' TrackMaster models were re-released, Donald's model was released a year after Douglas'. * Donald and Douglas have had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 3: *** Their nameplates were moved from their smokeboxes to the centre of their boilers. *** Their brake pipes were moved from their left (viewer right) to their right side. ** Season 6: *** Their brake pipes now face upwards. *** Douglas used Donald's whistle sound. ** Season 11: *** Both of the twins had Duck's whistle sound. ** Season 12: *** Their cheekbones disappeared. ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** Their nameplates are smaller and have moved back to the sides of their smokeboxes, like in the second season. *** They have rivets on their bufferbeams and smokeboxes. *** Their handrails are thicker. *** Steam pipes are connected to their first splasher onto the boiler. *** Both twins gained permanent lamps. *** Their funnels and cabs are more accurate to their basis. *** They gained a stepladder in the middle of their running boards, like in the Railway Series. *** Their whistles changed, sounding very similar to their basis. Their new whistles sound similar to Stephen's at a lower pitch. *** They are slightly smaller. *** Their bufferbeams are lower to the track. *** Their nameplates are now curved to their smokeboxes rather than a flat plate. Gallery SavedYou!37.png|Donald in CGI SavedYou!38.png|Douglas in CGI DouglasCgi1.jpg DonaldCGI1.jpg DonaldCgi3.jpg DonaldCgi5.jpg DonaldCgi2.jpg DonaldandDouglasCgi2.jpg DonaldandDouglasCGI.jpg DonaldCGIPromo.jpg DouglasCGIPromo.jpg DonaldandDouglas'basis.jpg|Donald and Douglas's basis Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Boy Category:North Western Railway Category:The Little Western Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Male Engines Category:Introduced in Season 2